


Great, There's Two Of Them Now

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Smuggler Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Halfway up the gangway onto the Falcon, he stops and turns back, one hand on his hip."You also called me Prince Organa back there." He bends down, scowling. "That's absolutely incorrect. My attraction to short, bossy brunettes obviously makes me a Solo."She just blinks in surprise as he spins around, marching into the ship with as much dignity as he can muster. He was, after all, just thrown over her shoulder like a large hunk of sheet metal.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, R2-D2 & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	Great, There's Two Of Them Now

"Now where in the hell do you think he managed to crash that junker?" He mutters, eyeing the scanner as he runs through the landing request sequence at the small port. 

Chewbacca next to him rumbles and he can't help but snort. 

"Yeah, probably. Knowing Dameron, anyway."

R2 behind him whirrs and beeps sarcastically, lowering the landing gear. 

"He can't help that he's pretty enough to draw all the troopers' attention, buddy." He chuckles. R2 can be so scathing sometimes. He wonders, sometimes, where he learned it from. 

They get permission to land and a port number. It costs more than it should for a shithole planet like this, but less than most places. He sends through the credit transfer, then claps Chewie on the shoulder. 

"Stay with the Falcon. Knowing him, we're going to need a quick escape."

Chewie rumbles back. 

"Nah, Poe will have BB-8. Plus R2 can run the start sequences for us. Credits for fuel are in the regular place, though I'm shorter for parts than normal."

Chewie nods in assent. He leaves the cockpit and grabs his holsters from the rack by the gangway. They hook naturally into his belt and the thigh straps on his pants. His blaster is on his left leg, his grandfather's 'saber on the other, tucked neatly away in a custom leather slot. 

He lingers over the little hoop on the end of the 'saber, fingertips catching on it. The 'saber was the only thing his mother insisted he bring when he left the Resistance - when he left his parents behind. 

_"Take it, Ben." She said, eyes sad but voice serious. Dad stood behind her, having already given him the Falcon. "I know this isn't the life you want to lead, so I won't make you. Force knows, no one could ever make me do something I didn't want to. But please, for my sake."_

He drops the gangway, having to duck so he doesn't take his own head out on the hull. He pulls up his comm, hitting it off his thigh out of habit. 

"Dameron, where are you?"

The comm crackles for a minute before it comes to life with a hasty _"Running!"_

"That's what, not where." He replies, walking out of port and into the low, narrow and unfamiliar streets of Jakku's scrap markets. Stormtroopers pace through the crowds, but he knows they're even easier to spot than he is - twelve lightyears taller the rest of the crowd as he is. 

More long moments follow before he gets a ping and an encoded message with coordinates and _we are literally in a hole in the ground_. 

He sighs, because of course Poe is, but purchases a speeder and makes his way there. 

| | | 

The dunes aren't especially huge, more acrid than full-on desert, but there's still plenty of dead space that lets him see the white glimmer of Stormtroopers on patrol. He manages to dodge them, though his navy and burgundy colours aren't subtle on sand beige either. 

When he's practically on top of the coordinates Poe sent, he finds the remains of what looks like a moisture farm almost entirely eaten by a dune. By the edge of the house, there's a hole. It probably once held the water tank or filter, but had been pillaged by scavengers. 

He walks over casually, reaching out with the Force to pull the cover off and watching as three shots are fired into the open space. He drops into a crouch and leans over the hole, cocking an eyebrow. 

"You never know." Poe says instead of a greeting, managing to shrug easily while sandwiched into the well's wall by a dark-skinned man in Poe's clothes and a small tanned woman with a stick. 

"Nice to see you too, Dameron." He offers the pilot his hand, yanking him up and out of the cylinder he was crammed into. He helps the man next, while Poe pulls up the woman. "You didn't mention friends."

"Yeah, well." Poe dusts himself off. 

He snorts, scanning the ruins, then giving a sharp, droid-like whistle. 

"It's always a little unsettling how close to R2 you sound." Poe mutters as BB-8 comes trundling out of the house at top speed, running right into his legs. 

"Hey, buddy. Don't worry, I'm here now." He pets the droid pleasantly and it makes a relieved series of beeps. 

"Hey! That's unfair! You haven't even been on runs with him!" Poe reels back, betrayed. "You can't listen to R2 either, because he's just as crazy, if not more so, than everyone's who's ever owned him."

"She just speaks the truth." He shrugs. "I only brought the speeder."

"Probably a better idea to bring the Falcon out here. The 'troopers are on the hunt for us."

"You make my life hard." He mutters, bringing up the comm. "Hey Chewie. Need a lift." Chewie growls back and he laughs. "Yup, you called it."

"Everybody's against me." Poe complains, running his hands through his hair. 

"Shut up." He waves Poe off. "Yeah, those coordinates. We'll also have stowaways."

Chewie rumbles assent, then the call cuts off. 

"Five minutes, give or take." He relays. 

"Well, in that case," Poe gestures to his new companions, "this is Finn, and this is Rey. This tall asshole is an old friend, Ben."

"Hi!" Rey pipes up, abruptly flashing a dazzling smile and good humour his direction. "Nice to meet you."

"He's an ex-Stormtrooper and she's a scavenger." Poe continues. 

"Or just blurt it out." Finn throws his hands up. 

Poe rolls his eyes. "The man's getting us off this shithole. He deserves to know who's camping his ship."

"I- Yeah, okay." Finn breathes out heavily through his nose. 

"No judgement." He offers his hand to the dark man. "I'm no flower child myself." He turns back to Poe. "What the hell are you even out here for?"

"Leia's special request." Poe's face falls - he knows what a touchy subject this is. "We're trying to find Luke. The Resistance is failing."

He swallows, trying his damnedest not to feel guilty. "Did you?"

"I think so. BB's got it, but we've still gotta decode it."

"R2 might be able to help you."

"Thanks. I owe you for this."

"Damn right you do." The Falcon comes into view above them, landing in a hail of sand. "Hurry. This ship isn't exactly subtle."

| | | 

Finn is a bit anxious, but overall pleasant. He definitely has the air of a disillusioned soldier - unwilling to conform, but sorely missing the structure. Rey is a lot more wild, her eyes clearly cataloguing and pricing out the internals of the ship unconsciously. 

"I'm leaving you on Dareer." 

Poe's head snaps up from where he's been almost dozing on a bulkhead. 

"Huh? No? We need to get back to headquarters. Finding Luke, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not part of your circus." He squares his shoulders. "I'm not interested in getting involved in it."

Poe slumped back. "C'mon man."

"Dareer can get you home." He shrugs. "It's not a negotiation."

"You're killing me."

"Your own choices do that."

"Wait, what's happening?" Finn sits forward, glancing between them. 

"Ben doesn't wanna see his mom."

"His mom?"

"Yeah, Le-"

"Not another word." He snaps. "I don't have to help you at all."

Poe sighs heavily. "You know, I accept your choices. I do, I really do. But you've got to give me the same credit. This may not matter to you, but it sure as Hell does to me."

He turns away, because this- this isn't what he wants to discuss. "Dareer."

Poe leans back against the bulkhead. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

| | | 

Dareer is very much an outpost world, made up of trees and caves almost exclusively. And the Resistance is nestled in here tightly. They don't have a ton of resources to lend, but they should be able to get Poe back. 

And again, if not, he's done what he came out to do. 

He's enjoying the forest breeze in his hair when the world abruptly goes quiet. It's like the whole world was muted, completely silenced. 

He opens his eyes and he's staring at Rey. "Uh, yes?"

She blinks, cocking her head at him. "When did you come back?"

"Come back?" He glances around. "We're in the forest."

"No, I'm on the Falcon."

"Nope, definitely the forest."

She reaches over and taps her knuckles against the air and is rewarded with the hollow clang of metal. "Nuh-uh."

"What the-" His world stops spinning as it occurs to him. He reaches down and picks up a leaf. She looks equally floored as he just had, and he abruptly knows at least that's doing this, if not how it's happening. "Fucking Force."

"Force?" She cocks her head again, wandering over and taking the leaf from his hand. She examines it, confirms it is, in fact, a leaf, then looks back at him. 

The connection closes as suddenly as it opened and he's left reeling as sound and time start up again. 

"Well, fuck."

| | |

Dareer does not, in fact, have a ship they can loan Poe.

"Look, I'll pay you if I have to." Poe pleads. "This is important, Ben."

"No."

" _Please._ "

"No."

"Luke can be-"

"No."

Finn and Rey have been watching them have this go around for thirty minutes. Finn's already nervous and twitchy, uncomfortable but drawn in my the friendliness of Poe and the other Resistance fighters. Rey, on the other hand, has an unreadable expression plastered across her face. 

"I have to-"

"No."

"Ben, this is your own mother's request-"

"No."

Rey stands, walks over to them and hands her stick to Poe, who's distracted enough to just take it. 

"Alright, Prince Organa," She must have heard about his parents from the other fighters, "if you don't accept payment, we'll take you up on your generous offer."

He goes to gesture in exasperation, but she grabs that hand and ducks, pulling him over her shoulders and clean off his own feet. And considering how short she is and how tall he is, this is more than impressive. 

She carries him like he weighs nothing across the camp to the gangway of the Falcon, Finn and Poe following in shocked awe. She drops him onto the rubber step-grip of the gangway, the flex of her shoulders and steel in her eyes daring him to try and move around her. 

"We appreciate your willingness to see us to the Resistance headquarters so promptly." She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow in challenge. 

Aware of the eyes on him and more than a little stunned by her, he pushes his hair back into place. "Fine."

Halfway up the gangway onto the Falcon, he stops and turns back, one hand on his hip. 

"You also called me Prince Organa back there." He bends down, scowling. "That's absolutely incorrect. My attraction to short, bossy brunettes obviously makes me a Solo."

She just blinks in surprise as he spins around, marching into the ship with as much dignity as he can muster. He was, after all, just thrown over her shoulder like a large hunk of sheet metal.

She turns to the two men behind her. "Well? Get on."

"Yes ma'am." Finn responds sharply and though he doesn't say it, Poe definitely feels that sentiment.


End file.
